


The Wild Charge They Made

by SionisNocte



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enter the Gungeon - Freeform, Survival, Video & Computer Games, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SionisNocte/pseuds/SionisNocte
Summary: I'm not quite sure what this is. I've always liked the idea of Midoriya living through a videogame for whatever reason. And I really like EtG.While playing, I would just have this image in my head of a teary-eyed Midoriya, having given up after being constantly beat down, only to strengthen his resolve and push through. I don't know if he makes it in the end or not, but maybe one day I'll write a story out of this.Anyway, I hope someone enjoyed this very short foray into a crossover between BNHA and EtG.
Kudos: 9





	The Wild Charge They Made

Midoriya had long since lost track of how long he had been here. This run might have only been a couple hours.

Or it could have been a couple weeks.

He shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't truly know until he got back to the others, after meeting his inevitable demise. For, that's what it was now. Inevitable. It had been far too long for him to still believe that there was an end to this journey. No, he had stopped believing in success shortly after he stopped counting how many times he had died.

Yet, even as he tried to forget the number, it was always burned into his brain. Perhaps no can truly forget their deaths, but he knew that they would always be with him. Whenever he rested, they would replay in his head endlessly. 

Midoriya wiped the sweat from his face, cursing the infernal heat of this floor. Everywhere he looked there was lava. There were pools of it on the floor, there was even lava flowing down the sides of the walls. He supposes that this should have been expected. It is called the forge. But the heat was constantly messing with him. It made him sweat more, and it made him tired.

He was too tired. Every room he entered simply held more enemies. At this rate, he would never find the boss. He hadn't even found the shop on this floor. Maybe, he mused to himself, Bello was smart enough to stay out of the forge. With every room he lost more hope of getting to the end. He worked hard to get here, and yet he may fail before even seeing the boss. The dreaded boss of the forge.

The Dragun.

No one had reached the Dragun in a long time, or so he was told. Everything he had heard about it was from stories passed down. He couldn't even be sure how much of it was true. He knew it would be hard. But what was the point?

Midoriya jumped up from where he had been laying. Balling his fists, he yelled out and let his rage be known to the dark walls around him.

Midoriya shouted at the room, "I will not break! I won't forget..." He trailed off with tears in his eyes.

"I won't forget what happened."

He looked back up with fire in his eyes.

"I will reach the end."

Hefting the shotgun up in his hands, he marched towards the doors to the next room.

"No matter what."

Kicking open the doors to to the next room, he lined up his shot at the closest bullet kin.

"I will kill the past."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is. I've always liked the idea of Midoriya living through a videogame for whatever reason. And I really like EtG.  
> While playing, I would just have this image in my head of a teary-eyed Midoriya, having given up after being constantly beat down, only to strengthen his resolve and push through. I don't know if he makes it in the end or not, but maybe one day I'll write a story out of this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope someone enjoyed this very short foray into a crossover between BNHA and EtG.


End file.
